<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>青蛙王子和三十九大盗 by Touya_lulee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570915">青蛙王子和三十九大盗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee'>Touya_lulee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迪卢木多被黑巫女下了变成青蛙的诅咒。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>青蛙王子和三十九大盗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>因为lof把“青蛙”设置成了敏感词，所以本文在lof发布的时候修改了标题为《神降之夜》<br/>-<br/>充满槽点的OOC粪作，很雷，特别雷，观看过程中有任何不适感请及时退出。<br/>阅读本篇时所需要的一点（没用的）豆知识：  青蛙不论雄性还是雌性都没有阴(///)茎。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
迪卢木多小时候总希望自己将来可以成为一名冒险家，他踏上旅途不到四十八个小时，这个梦想就流产了一半。</p>
<p>一切都发生得很突然，他在城郊的酒吧喝着莫吉托听着歌，裹着斗篷的黑巫女从角落的卡座飞扑到他跟前，英勇如同酒精含量严重超标的人形炸弹，怀着满腔爱意向他发起自杀式袭击。</p>
<p>“我们结婚吧……嗝！”黑巫女抓住了迪卢木多的手。</p>
<p>年轻的冒险家熟练而坚定地拒绝了她。</p>
<p>黑巫女尖叫着吐了他一身，醉醺醺地念了一段咒语，把“变成青蛙吧你这个帅哥王八蛋”的呐喊和眼泪一起甩到他的脸上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.<br/>
人民群众喜闻乐见的一幕……并没有发生，吧台的调酒师又递给迪卢木多一杯起泡酒，用非常遗憾的口气说：“那个女巫肯定是喝多了把咒语说错了，没能看到你变成青蛙真是太……好了。”</p>
<p>“谢谢，我想去趟洗手间……”他把酒杯推回去，脸上还维持着几近裂开的笑，灾厄的预感自下而上笼罩他的全身，比变成青蛙更不幸的未来正在前方向他招手。</p>
<p>钻进隔间锁上门，迪卢木多解开腰带，内心从石化到崩溃只用了不到一秒的功夫。</p>
<p>他的OO没了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.<br/>
迪卢木多沉痛地坐在马桶盖上发呆，脚边是倒了一地的空药水瓶子，种类繁多标签各异，有解除诅咒的，消除debuff状态的，回血的，愈合伤口的。现在的他回满了HP和MP，腰不酸了腿不疼了，一身的酒味不见了，就连嘴巴里的口腔溃疡都消失得一干二净，可他的OO还是没回来。</p>
<p>取而代之的是一道颜色稍浅的裂口，河蚌般羞怯地紧闭着。</p>
<p>他好想死。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.<br/>
“打扰了，”迪卢木多礼貌地推开店铺花里胡哨的大门，“我听说您是这一带最出名的魔术师……”</p>
<p>赫赫有名的花之魔术师正坐在地毯上和一只配色跟他差不多的小动物打架，白色长发乱糟糟地堆在背后，稍显轻浮的笑容、声音、动作，一串泡泡一样吹到他面前，梅林站起来，把那只宠物狗（或者猫？迪卢木多不太确定）随手扔进帽子里：“不错，应该是我。初次见面，交换名字总是很重要的——我叫梅林。”</p>
<p>“迪卢木多。”他说，顺手关上了门，“是这样，我有个朋友他中了青蛙的诅咒……”</p>
<p>“你说的这个朋友是不是你自己？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5.<br/>
“这个诅咒我会解，”梅林打了个响指，“收费3000G，钱到咒除。”</p>
<p>“抱歉，贫穷突然排山倒海般向我袭来……梅林先生！初级冒险家只有100G的启动资金啊！”</p>
<p>“那我卖你条消息好了——西部山脉中有一处遗迹，遗迹的中心是堆满了财宝的宫殿，如果你有幸能见到宫殿的守护神，可以请求他实现你一个愿望。我看到有三十九个盗贼正准备出发前往，你去城郊找他们，告诉他们你知道开启宫殿大门的方法。”</p>
<p>“请问我需要为这条消息付多少钱呢？”</p>
<p>“不需要，你按照我说的去做就好。”梅林依旧维持着轻浮的笑容，紫色的眼珠玻璃球一样好看，他伸出食指在空气中随意描摹着什么，不断有发光的粒子簌簌落下，“我喜欢有趣的好故事。”</p>
<p>“谢谢！那么开启宫殿大门的方法是什么呢？”</p>
<p>“一道口令，友情价80G。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>6.<br/>
有梦想是件好事，迪卢木多在大街上逛了两圈就听到盗贼团在招募最后一个成员的消息——幸好他们的梦想是四十大盗而不是四十八系的什么什么……</p>
<p>跑题了。</p>
<p>领头的盗贼是个穿衣风格特别抽象的爆炸头，络腮胡搭配发达的肌肉，不拘一格得不同凡响。迪卢木多真诚地婉拒了盗贼团那窗帘和桌布拼贴的统一服装，四十个人浩浩荡荡开始向遗迹进发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>7.<br/>
汪洋的绿意从头顶不断蔓延开来，从他们进入森林以来已经过去了大半天，再过不久太阳就要落下，层叠的枝叶密密麻麻遮蔽着天空，视线范围内的树木越来越高，这说明他们离遗迹中心更近了。</p>
<p>按领头人手里的羊皮纸，只要找到森林中最大最古老的那棵树，绕着它转三圈，然后钻进树洞里，一直走直到看见光——再从树洞里出来，对面的空地上就会出现一座宫殿。</p>
<p>盗贼们想要的宝藏和他想找的守护神那里都有。</p>
<p>接下来只需要念出那道昂贵的口令。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>8.<br/>
“芝麻开门！”</p>
<p>“芝麻开门！”</p>
<p>“芝麻开门！”</p>
<p>迪卢木多双手合十，含着泪想花了80G跟梅林买这个口令的自己一定是脑子里的水没有流干。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>9.<br/>
宫殿的大门缓缓打开，站在门口念咒的迪卢木多首当其中受到了审美风格和视觉的双重冲击。</p>
<p>他从未有这一刻如此痛恨金色。</p>
<p>身后的强盗们一拥而上，把他推到一边，嘶吼着冲进堆满金银财宝的宫殿内部，用它们填满自己的口袋，挂在脖子和手臂上，哄闹的吵声中，迪卢木多越过许多人的肩膀，却没找到守护神的影子。</p>
<p>他的目光落回地面，长长地叹了口气。</p>
<p>“你怎么不拿？”络腮胡的团长伸出手往自己怀里塞了一把掺着宝石的金币，催促他，“快拿快拿！”</p>
<p>迪卢木多捏捏鼻子，四下瞅了瞅，拿起一块泥板，伸出手擦去上面的灰尘：“我要这个就好。”</p>
<p>狂热的盗贼早就去搜刮别的地方，迪卢木多抬头时，面前已经没有人了。</p>
<p>可他依然有一种奇怪的，好像被什么注视着的感觉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>10.<br/>
盗贼的众人载着价值连城的财宝（他们没能把城堡搬空），在森林里过夜，三五成群围着燃起的篝火，迪卢木多猫在一个不起眼的角落，喝着闷酒。</p>
<p>人财两空说的就是他吧。</p>
<p>一只握着金杯的手伸到他面前，混合着热度的甜酒味一下子冲上脑门。</p>
<p>迪卢木多抬起头，刚刚还空着的身旁多出来一个披着斗篷的男人，夜晚的森林里黑魆魆的，借着火光能看清男人金色的头发，赤红的眼睛，下颌线条漂亮，脸也干净，颜值精准打击到了他的好球带——就是没一点儿盗贼的样子。</p>
<p>不过我也不是盗贼，迪卢木多想。</p>
<p>“为什么要拿走泥板？”男人问他。</p>
<p>为什么……为什么……因为我本来就不是冲着财宝去的嘛，什么财宝能有原本长在身上的肉重要！守护神也没有见到，是因为盗贼抢掠财宝的行为气到他老人家了？可我只拿了个泥板……这个应该是最不值钱的了吧……我不拿也太不合群了，要是被胡子团长问起来还要应付真的好麻烦……</p>
<p>迪卢木多打了个哆嗦。</p>
<p>不对，他觉得自己的大脑昏沉沉的，可明明还没喝两口酒，喉咙也干得厉害，他像是泡在那股奇妙的香味里，连眼睛都快睁不开了。</p>
<p>“因为我要见守护神，可我没见到他……”</p>
<p>“那你为什么要见他？”男人凑得更近，迪卢木多的后背靠在树上，睫毛扑闪得飞快。</p>
<p>“我中了青蛙的诅咒。”迪卢木多跟男人咬耳朵，声音压得低低的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>11.<br/>
气氛有一瞬间的僵持。</p>
<p>“说谎。”男人收回手。</p>
<p>迪卢木多瞪大了眼睛，猛地站起来，差点没晕过去。</p>
<p>所以他又跌坐回男人旁边。</p>
<p>“我没说谎！”他的声音有些沙哑，吼声像只发怒的小老虎。</p>
<p>“那你怎么没变成青蛙呢。”男人逻辑清晰，有理有据。</p>
<p>沉甸甸的醉意压在迪卢木多的肩头，耸动了两下，男人似是等得不耐烦，又非要他说出一个答案，卡着他的下巴往上抬，直到看清楚迪卢木多那张布满沉痛和悲哀的脸。</p>
<p>他的声音同样饱含哀痛：“可是我的OO没了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>12.<br/>
有风吹过，篝火摇曳，带着人影闪动，周围的树木沉默地矗立，叶子不安地颤抖。</p>
<p>迪卢木多察觉不到周围堪称诡异的寂静般继续含泪倾诉：“我还多了一条XX。”他这次有了底气，站得缓慢，站得坚定，站出了一股豁出命的气势，还顺手脱了裤子。</p>
<p>“你他妈给我把裤子穿上！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>13.<br/>
不但裤子没穿上，还又多脱了一件。</p>
<p>迪卢木多的披风被压在身下，上面两个人滚到了一块，刚刚还扯着嗓子嚎歌的盗贼们睡得跟陈尸在此一样。</p>
<p>他们在接吻的空隙交换了名字，舌头蹭过上颚的触感有些煽情。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什轻易地挤进一根手指，紧闭的密处潮湿而柔软，里面又紧又热，内壁挤压着外来的异物，不一会儿就在掌心积了一滩湿淋淋的水洼。迪卢木多皱着眉，一副还没理解状况的样子，茫然地张着嘴。</p>
<p>直到整根深入其中，也没叫喊出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>14.<br/>
被入侵的感觉是实打实的，然而既说不上疼，也算不上爽。迪卢木多被折在树干和吉尔伽美什身前的空隙里，被汗水打湿的小腹在火光映照下起伏如沟壑，裤子松垮地挂在脚腕，披风上早就洇出一块深色，交合的入口缠绵地咬着根部，男人的手扣在他的腰胯上，像是要顶出一个形状般继续深入。</p>
<p>迪卢木多伸手推了推对面人的胳膊：“你掐得我有点疼。”</p>
<p>“……”吉尔伽美什的脸色变得有些微妙，他去亲吻迪卢木多的喉咙，语调近乎威胁，“你竟然还有心情管这个？”</p>
<p>被询问的人显然没什么自觉，他现在只能以单向直行的方式思考，于是一板一眼地回答到：“因为没什么别的感觉……会不会是你插错地方……”接着倒抽了一口凉气。</p>
<p>男人的手按在他的阴户上，笑容狰狞像个计划毁灭世界的恶魔。</p>
<p>下一秒，过于强烈的性快感差点掀翻他的头盖骨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>15.<br/>
“我错了，我后悔了，我现在道歉可以么？”迪卢木多哑着嗓子说，带着浓厚的鼻音，眼睛周围红了一圈，头发被体液粘在脸上，粗粝的树干磨蹭着后背的皮肤，一片青紫色衬托下，布满指印和吻痕的前胸都不算凄惨了。</p>
<p>他已经记不清自己高潮的次数了。</p>
<p>“晚了。”吉尔伽美什把答案甩到他的脸上。</p>
<p>无法射精的身体深陷于干性高潮的地狱，反复堆砌着濒临雪崩的快感，却始终无法抵达临界点，迪卢木多喘得厉害，只敢用双手抓着自己抽搐的大腿，绷直的脚背发白，还无意识地蹭着吉尔伽美什的后背。敏感的内壁只需几次恶意的搅弄便束紧起来，吉尔伽美什把他的屁股抬高，更密切的结合让小穴湿得快要融化。</p>
<p>那本不属于他的器官随着阴茎的抽插一股一股向外挤压出装不下的精液和淫水，眼泪也不断溢出，哭声就含在他的胸口，吉尔伽美什捏着他的乳头和他接吻，于是哭声打了个岔变成叫床声，夹在肉体撞击的节奏里纠缠。</p>
<p>夜晚的森林让人看得不真切，于是粘液的响声，肉穴里阴茎的跳动，无孔不入地渗透他的感官，他简直要怀疑自己的屁股是不是快被水泡烂，又软又麻，被顶得颤抖。</p>
<p>“不行……不能继续射……了，高潮……停不下……”迪卢木多哭得一抽一抽的，吉尔伽美什吻到他的眼泪，牙齿撕咬试图抵抗的嘴唇，迪卢木多的后背挺直，高高仰起脖子，下半身却躲不开似的贴在一起，最后把精液通通射进湿软红肿的、合不拢的穴口。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>16.<br/>
迪卢木多也成了躺尸大队的一员，其他人是睡的，他是被操的。</p>
<p>“你到底是谁？”他用充血的眼睛瞪着穿戴整齐的男人。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什没理他，随手打了个响指，无数金色的波纹在空中荡开，那些被劫掠来的宝物接二连三地从盗贼们的怀里飞出来，钻进去。</p>
<p>最后落在男人手里的是一块泥板，被迪卢木多擦拭得很干净。</p>
<p>他走过去，把泥板压在迪卢木多的胸口，说：“不是想见守护神么，那你亲自来还。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>17.<br/>
一觉睡到天亮，他翻出团长身上画着地图的羊皮纸，只身向森林深处越走越远。</p>
<p>宫殿还是那个宫殿，日光透过高窗，王座上的吉尔伽美什看起来就像个下凡的天使。</p>
<p>迪卢木多捧着泥板，感觉腿还有点抽筋。</p>
<p>“所以你就是宫殿的守护神？”迪卢木多把泥板递还给男人，吉尔伽美什没动，于是他扭头就把泥板抛到宝物堆堆最上面。</p>
<p>守护神的额角猛一跳。</p>
<p>“是你自己不要的。”年轻的冒险家振振有词，金眼睛里写满了顶撞，吉尔伽美什暗搓搓地磨牙，心想昨晚还是下手太轻了。</p>
<p>“看来你是不想解决那个诅咒了。”他拿捏住对方的软肋，把愉悦演绎出声情并茂。</p>
<p>“别……”迪卢木多刚说完一个字就泄了气，“那昨天，在宫殿里，你为什么没出来？”</p>
<p>“你拿走了本王的天命泥土板，”看不惯他的蠢样子，金发的王施舍般提醒他，“还把它擦干净了。”</p>
<p>迪卢木多飞快地眨眨眼，他想起来了，那个混迹在金银珠宝中有些格格不入的泥板，上面刻着在当时只有贵族才识得的文字，陈旧却被保护得很好，他在团长催促下自以为是地拿走了这个看似最不值钱的东西，还忽略了擦拭时那莫名其妙的不自然感，当时他全心全意地沉浸在失望的苦海，现在一切都回来了——被目光注视的瞬间，奇异的酒香，如同被施了魔法一般混沌的大脑，夜幕的森林里，篝火旁的空地上……停停停停停，他赶紧在脑中来了个急刹车。</p>
<p>“你擦了一下我的泥板，本王可以满足你一个愿望。”落在他耳朵里的声音变得玄而又妙，他恍惚间以为吉尔伽美什说了一种他听得懂可无法理解的语言，回荡在空旷的宫殿里，迪卢木多飞快地抬起头，又听到傲慢的守护神补充到，“解除诅咒除外。”</p>
<p>“为什么！？”他一下子垮了脸。</p>
<p>“因为你是白痴。”吉尔伽美什毫不客气地讽刺，“你睡醒之后就没确认一下自己的身体么？”</p>
<p>迪卢木多愣住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>18.<br/>
“因为这个愿望已经实现了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不知道说啥好所以我决定——</p>
<p>广告位招租（又名夹带私货区）：</p>
<p>朋友们！！日本顶流爱豆木村拓哉首张solo专（早就）发售了！！（是我卡文卡太久了对不起）《Your Song》和《One and Only》俺强推一下！！欢迎各位去B站av82535756看看什么叫帅哥老了还是帅哥。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>